Ebon Wilson
Introduction Appearance Kakuzu was a dark skinned, muscular man that Tower's over normal people easily. He wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. Underneath, his mouth was stitched together at the edges and he had long dark brown hair. His eyes have an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera. His entire body was covered with stitches and predominantly appeared to be sewn together. This was a result of the unique Devil Fruit that he possessed - the Ito Ito no Mi. Because he gained a ability because of he Devil fruit, he had been physically altered with unnatural enhancements that improved his abilities; in his case, he was fitted with hollow air tubes that extended through his arms and opened through his hands, allowing him to propel a combination of air pressure and sound in various ratios, controlled by his own will. Personality Kakuzu was a greedy, miserly individual, arranging goals in terms of the highest profit he could gain from them, and was often unwilling to involve himself in something if there was nothing to gain from it, as well as claiming that he tended to forget opponents who were not worth any money after he was done with them. He even remarked that money is the only dependable thing in the world. Given his friendly relationship with Hidan, his bounty officer, it would seem he collected bounties rather frequently to earn cash, and did so (or at least tried) during his missions on several occasions. He also seemed to respect an opponent who thinks, as shown with his reaction to Jethro's counters to Kakuzu's masks, and quick analysis of Hidan's curse, even saying that he understand's why he has a bounty. Despite his obsessive personality and violent rages, Kakuzu was much more cautious for a bounty hunter, and was not as arrogant, never mindlessly rushing into battle like most would. The reaon that Kakuzu has lived for so long, except for his Devil fruit a course, is because he is a survor. And survivor's do best, is to stay alive. The reason's he choose those specific Devil fruit's is so that he isn't notice be the powerfull people in the world. Other people can have their "all mighty abilities", as long as he gets his money, he dosen't care about anything else. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Hand to hand combat is a speciallty of kakuzu, considering he long life, he has picked up alot of exeperince on unarmed combat over his many years of life. Physical Strength and Agility Kakuzu has demonstrated great raw speed, able to cross great distances in the blink of an eye and disappear from unfocused eyes. His raw strength was great enough to catch one of Sergei's Devil Fruit enhanced punches with a single hand and punch down an iron gate, as well as lifting and choking two people simultaneously. This was further supplemented by his already adept taijutsu skills, shown when, during his fight with Kakashi (who was quite skilled in taijutsu himself) he mixed his hardening and extending abilities with his taijutsu. All these factors afforded him great versatility against his opponents. Endurance Kakuzu's skin, when hardened by an ability is as hard as titanium steel and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He has withstood impacts from superhumans a good deal stronger stronger than him, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and other feats of endurance. Keen Intellect Kakuzu was shown to be a keen analyst, which was somewhat attributable to his age. He is highly observant, easily noticing that Jethro was taking his time to formulate a plan to counter Hidan's technique. He was able to quickly discern the purpose of his oppoent's attacks, and devised ways to counter them almost instantaneously during the battle. Devil Fruit Summary, Ito Ito no Mi Type, Paramecia Usage to manipulate the threads that come from his body and more. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Is a master of using this typr of haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is an master of using this type of haki Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Does not have it, although he is very resistent to it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc): Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page: Category:Human Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Former Marine Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Grand line Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Stormbaron Category:Haki Users